Arc Warden
Summary Before the beginning of all, there existed a presence: a primordial mind, infinite, awesome, and set to inscrutable purpose. As the universe thundered into being, this mind was fragmented and scattered. Two among its greater fragments--who would come to be named Radiant and Dire--found themselves locked in vicious opposition, and began twisting all of creation to serve their conflict. As war and cataclysm threatened the nascent cosmos, the will of a third fragment made itself known. Naming itself Zet, this intellect sought to resolve the disharmony and return all to perfect unity. Appalled by its kin's conflicting nature, Zet gathered the sum of its power. In a sudden flash, it overwhelmed its siblings, and fused the warring aspects into a stellar sphere before hurling them into the darkness to orbit a nondescript world. Harmony was restored, though only the barest fraction of Zet's strength remained. Setting its gaze on the prison, Zet chose to use its weakened power to serve as watchful warden until time's end. For uncounted aeons, this vigil stood. Life flourished in the world below, oblivious to the dangers imprisoned within the softly glowing moon, or of Zet's struggles to contain them. As the captives' eternal clash reverberated within, the surface of the prison shuddered, over time beginning to crack. Ultimately, Zet's depleted power proved insufficient to contain the breach, and at last the moon was shattered. The prison's ancient inhabitants had escaped to sow their conflict anew. Flung to the farthest reaches by the prison's explosion, Zet was transformed by the dissonant energies of its former captives. No longer of single form and thought, its presence had become split among many--some lesser, some greater--each connected by a fleeting arc of consciousness. Struggling to suppress its own disunity, Zet sped toward the burgeoning conflict of its siblings, bending its fractured wills toward a singular conclusion: the aspects of the primordial mind must be made to reunite, or all must be destroyed lest the conflict spread further… Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B | 3-B Name: Zet, the Arc Warden, The Self, The Fractured Guardian Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Genderless Age: As old as the universe Classification: Third Fragment of the Primordial Mind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Power Bestowal (Gave back half of Zeus' power), Fusionism (Fused Radinthul and Diruulth), Sealing (Trapped Radinthul and Diruulth in a moon), Energy Projection, Speed Reduction and Active Ability Nullification (via Flux), Forcefield Creation, Speed Boost and Magnetism Manipulation (via Magnetic Field), Summoning and Speed Reduction (via Spark Wraith), Duplication (via Tempest Double), Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Zet is the strongest fragment of the mind of the universe, stronger than the combined power of Radiant and Dire, who were twisting all of creation as a side effect of fighting each other, to the point that the full extent of his power was able to simultaneously overcome both of his siblings with a single attack) | Multi-Galaxy level (Despite being reduced to a slight fraction of his power, Zet was able to keep Radiant and Dire sealed within the Mad Moon for aeons before the two were able to break free) Speed: Massively FTL+ (It is stated that Zet had traveled across the cosmos to find Radiant and Dire) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic+ | Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High (Zet is as old as the universe itself) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Zet hurls energy blasts at its opponent. *'Flux:' Zet infuses a lone enemy unit with swirling, volatile energy, slowing its movement speed and dealing damage over time. The effect is muted if another enemy unit is near the target. *'Magnetic Field:' Zet generates a circular distortion field of magnetic energy that grants evasion and attack speed bonuses to allied heroes and buildings within. *'Spark Wraith:' Zet summons a Spark Wraith that slowly materializes and patrols a targeted area until an enemy comes within its range. Once a target has been found the wraith fuses with them, dealing magical damage. *'Tempest Double:' Briefly refocusing its fractured elements into a single form, the Arc Warden is able to create a perfect electrical duplication of itself. The duplicate can use all of Arc Warden's current items and spells. When the duplicate is created, all of its available items and normal abilities are off cooldown. Key: Full Power | Weakened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Playable Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 3